Khauldan Risimmer
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Khauldan Risimmer was a merchant lord, who possessed a seat on the Council of Lords in the city of Ravens Bluff during the late 14 century DR. He earned his fortune as a treasure hunter of sorts, by procuring rare and valuable goods and delivering them to buyers. Khauldan always drove a hard bargain and forced the more unscrupulous merchants of Dragon Reach to honor their sides of deals and bargains. He was popular among the common folk of the Bluff, primarily for his practical insistence on simple, fair and honest business dealings. Activities In his dealings, Khauldan would specify penalties and punishments for parties on both sides of any given business agreement. If someone broke their side of an agreement, or otherwise failed him, he would collect what he was due with assistance of his group of fiercely loyal, 70-odd retired mercenaries. On the council, Khauldan maintained suspicious of any merchants who rose too quickly and nobles who held their own interests above those of the cities. He remained vigilant against any treacherous or dishonest behaviors and possible schemes that may have laid behind any proposed law, debate or public vote. If his mercenary associates couldn't investigate any council member or noble with enough subtlety, of if the task proved too dangerous, he would freely hire adventurers so as to prevent any activities from being traced back to him. Description Appearance Khauldan had the appearance of a down-and-out mercenary, rather than a wealthy merchant. He had a large, bulbous nose full of warts and a rat's nest of wild, gray and white hair. His hands were exceptionally large, more like a raking paw, and his joints were twisted and gnarled having been broken and poorly-healed, times and time again. His face had a resting expression that was dour and stern, showing the years of battles that in which he had partook. Personality Khauldan could not abide those who either parced out regulations to follow, when it was convenient to them, or those who used the specific language of rules and laws, rather than their intended spirit, to break oaths or otherwise not stay true to their word. History One on occasion, a thief stole some gold in a business deal, fled from Ravens Bluff and made it as far away as the Utter East. Twelve years later, two of Khauldan's mercenary associates showed up at the thief's door and politely, but firmly, demanded the gold they had stolen over a decade before, plus the penalties accrued over time. After the mercenaries collected the thief's right eye, left hand, right foot and tongue, as well as the gold, they thanked him and left for good. Appendix References Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Councilors Category:Mercenaries Category:Members of the Council of Lords of Ravens Bluff Category:Inhabitants of Ravens Bluff Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants